


Taking in the Trash

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sousa,” he said carefully. “I’m startin’ to think that sound you heard might’ve been a baby.”</p>
<p>“Why would I be hearing a baby in a place like this?” Sousa asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I just found one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking in the Trash

“Jack, what’s that sound?”

Thompson glanced up at Sousa from where he was crouched on the filthy pavement. “A cat?” he suggested absently. He returned his attention to the discarded pile of cardboard he was poking his way through. 

“Yeah, must be,” Sousa agreed, somewhat uneasily. It hadn’t sounded much like a cat, but he couldn’t think of what else it might be, and the sound had stopped almost as soon as it had started. He returned himself to his own task of prodding at a pile of litter with his crutch. 

Thompson stood up with a sigh. “You finding anything, Sousa?” he asked, arching his back in a stretch.

Sousa shook his head. “I think this search is a bust. It looks like our thief didn’t leave us much in the way of clues.”

“Inconsiderate,” Thompson said. He gave the alley one final sweep with his eyes. “Let’s get going then. Before I lose my appetite.” Making a face, he pulled out his pocket square to wipe a bit of unidentified slime off his sleeve. He moved to the alley’s dumpster to discard the now sullied handkerchief. He froze. “Sousa,” he said carefully. “I’m startin’ to think that sound you heard might’ve been a baby.”

“Why would I be hearing a baby in a place like this?” Sousa asked.

“I don’t know, but I just found one.”

“What?” Sousa demanded. He hobbled over to Thompson’s side as quickly as he could and peered into the dumpster. “Jesus,” he muttered. Leaning his crutch against the dumpster, he reached in and carefully picked up the tiny human that lay amidst the trash. It blinked up at him. “What do we do with it?” Sousa asked softly, cradling the baby against his sweater vest.

“How the hell would I know? I try not to make a habit of finding stray babies.” Thompson stared down at the creature, his brow furrowed. “There’s a police station a few blocks from here,” he decided finally. “They’ll know what to do with it.” He turned on his heel and started off at a brisk pace. Sousa quickly retrieved his crutch and headed after him, doing his best to move as quickly as possible without jostling the infant or dropping it on its head. They’d barely even left the alley before the baby opened its mouth and began to wail. Thompson glanced back at his fellow agent. “That didn’t take long,” he remarked dryly. “Get a move on, Sousa, once those things go off they never stop.” 

“Nimble as I am most days, Jack, I’m finding it a little difficult to juggle a lost baby and a missing leg all at once.”

Thompson heaved a sigh and came to a halt. He held out his hands. “Give me the baby.”

Sousa clutched the precious bundle closer to his chest. “You’re bad enough with adults, there’s no way I’m letting you near an infant.”

“The poor thing’s probably starving. You really want to let it go hungry any longer than it has to?” Thompson waved one hand impatiently. “Give me the damn baby, Sousa.”

Sousa hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly shuffled forward to relinquish his cargo. “Forgive me,” he told the bawling creature as Thompson took it into his arms. 

“I’m sure I can go a few blocks without killin’ it,” Thompson informed him. He looked down at the baby. “C’mon, kid, settle down. You sound like a damn air-raid siren.” The baby shut its mouth. It sniffled a few times, then let out a satisfied gurgle. Thompson nodded approvingly. “Better,” he said. 

Sousa watched the scene unfold with disbelief. “How did you do that?” he demanded.

Thompson shot an irritatingly smug smile in his direction. “Guess it just likes me,” he said. He set off down the sidewalk again. “Let’s go, Sousa,” he called over his shoulder. “We don’t have all day.”

Sousa shook his head. “There’s really no accounting for taste,” he muttered, and limped off after the unnatural sight of Thompson strutting down the street with a happy baby cradled in his arms.


End file.
